


Sea of Lies [Yandere Male Oc's x Male Oc Reader]

by Masayume_Seoul



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Uke Male Reader, Yandere, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masayume_Seoul/pseuds/Masayume_Seoul
Summary: I'll fill out the rest when the story progresses





	1. Warning

Just to warn you guys:  
 

 

This story WILL contain incest and BL  
For the character analysis up ahead, I will pick a few selected characters to show, the rest will be revealed in the story  
Some chapters will contain violence, so if you’re not good with that stuff, I advise not to read the contents with these acts included  
Cursing will be acknowledged so please beware of content language  
MATURE scenes are in this story so if you are not of age to read this please DO NOT read (although you’re gonna do it anyway)  
I am willing to take requests so please feel free to leave your opinions in the comment section below and ABSOLUTELY NO bad mouthing of the author or the the story please.  
I’ll think of more so please take care of me  
Oh yeah there is also some BDSM in this because I personally love it and who doesn't (oh wait don't answer that)  
I will get lazy of describing from time to time so please bear with me  
I also forgot this may be an omegaverse (omega x alpha) so if you don't like it don't read it. No one's stopping you from being a hater (haters gonna hate)  
   
   
Author’s note: I hope you guys will enjoy this fan fiction I have made for you and you will like thank you for your patronage in contributing to this story by liking it, and now I bid you a farewell.  
   
MASAYUME~


	2. Character Analysis 1- Miyuki Kageyoshi-

Name: Miyuki Kageyoshi

Age: 18

Looks: Like the picture above

Likes: Cute and fluffy stuff, mint chocolate, reading mangas, talking to the little friends he has, going to church  
(in training to become a priest), drawing, sweets and other things (can't name them all now can we (*^*)

Dislikes: Cross-dressing, liars, hypocrites, cheesy/corny stuff (I can't stand it that extent), (and some more things that have come to my writer's block mind)

Personality: Miyuki is a good person most of the time except for when you get him pissed off he's really shy and has a two sides to him. Miyuki HATES to cross-dress but still has to do it because of 'certain' reasons (will be revealed later in story) and because of his feminine features people always mistake him for a girl. He attracts people of the same or opposite gender and he doesn't even realize it. Miyuki is not really fond about love as he was not thought how to love someone, but that will soon change after he meets many guys who have fallen head over heels for him not only for his looks and personality,but also for his body.  He has bad experiences with women so that's why he has a phobia of girls, but he can still talk to them, they just can't really touch him or his trauma will return to him and he will start to have a mental breakdown. Miyuki is also an artist who loves to draw anime (as much a I do) and he gets paid for them, he has a part-time job at the Fujuwara Art Gallery and anime studio, he also teaches a few classes and is well respected by his senpai's and kouhai's. He has a lot of admires, he turns them down, but although he does that he befriends them and hangout with them. He is also on his first year of high school

A/N: Thank you for reading this, that is all now I bid you a farewell

Word limit (not really): 339

MASAYUME~


	3. Character Analysis 2- Toudou Hinataru-

Name: Toudou Hinataru

Age: 18

Looks: Picture above (cause' I'm too lazy to describe him)

Likes: Sweets (more like obsessed), listening to music any kind but mostly jazz (wow not really a bad boy after all), playing video games (like elsword and mortal combat), beating the crap out of people, and his knife collection, and he his favorite of all Miyuki

Dislikes: People who are cling, talkative persons which are very annoying to him, HATES when people touch his knife collection (my babies Jk or am I~), people who bad mouth him or the ones he holds dear, (and whole other ton of stuff that i cannot think of right now)

Personality: Toudou is in his second year of high school, he is a pervert and playboy (so beware of him) he can get anyone or anything that he desires, he's your typical rich kid (btw there will be more than one rich kid in this story), he is stubborn and is very competitive (all you other guys better watch out hehe) he has a bit  (more like a very HUGE) anger problem, so when he's pissed you might wanna stay far away from him. He has a MAJOR sweet tooth (you might wanna hide your sweets). He is very popular in his class and around the school (unlike some people not gonna call any names cough-Miyuki-cough). He is a bad boy and very feisty and he's always getting into fights and he's always cursing like a volcano spewing lava (hahaha). He is good at fighting because he did judo for 10 years, he actually has a well toned body for his size (~\\\\\\\~), he is also childhood friends with Miyuki, so they have a sort of history together, but now he has some competition and he isn't planning on losing his one and only beloved. Toudou is also a sadist and in some cases a masochist.

A/N: I tried my best I know it's cliche and all but please bare with it for my sake.

Word limit (not really): 337

MASAYUME~


	4. Character Analysis 3- Izanami and Jackson Fukushima

Name: Izanami and Jackson Fukushima (the one in white is Izanami and the one in black is Jackson)

Ages: 18 

Looks: In the picture above

Likes: Pancakes, kawaii boys, owning people that they deem worthy of their time and effort, money (who wouldn't love some mo-nay), Tokyo ghoul, roses, fetish for maids and other things.... and they love being praised and adored, Miyuki

Dislikes: UGLY boys, their property being taken away from them, not getting their way or attention (that they claim they so rightfully deserve), being looked down on

Personality: Izanami and Jackson are very similar in every way the only differences they have is that Jackson is a the loud and delinquent older brother while Izanami is the quieter and expressionless younger brother, both of them have the same motives and that is to make Miyuki theirs. They are both rich and live on their own because their parents are busy with work in America, they are not your typical snobby rich kids, they just act like normal teenage boys but they do have a dark and sadistic side to them and that helps them to manipulate people to bend to their will, they always have to be the winner of everything even it's to beat each other or their own parents. They eat a large amount of food yet they never gain any weight. They attend a public high school and Jackson always skips class while Izanami ignores the lectures their favorite spot is the roof top, and they always get high grades. Jackson is always wearing a ring on his left middle finger and Izanami wears a necklace. They both have ear piercings.

Word limit (not really): 203

MASAYUME~


	5. Character analysis 4: Tomoharu Mukubasa

Name: Tomoharu Mukubasa

Age: 18

Looks: The picture above (as always)

Likes: None (except Miyuki of course)

Dislikes: Annoying and clingy people

Personality: Tomoharu is a diligent guy who does his work and once he does he sees it through, he is very daring and charms everyone with his dazzling eyes he has a toned body and is very athletic. He likes to take pictures (especially pictures of you know who) and he also enjoys painting for fun, Tomoharu may look like a joker but he is quite the opposite he is a shy and misunderstood creature (just like me) and he is very self reserved, the only people he talks to are his brother, parents and Miyuki (wow he's so popular with everybody probably because he's the protagonist) he mainly eats strawberries and is super gifted (it's as if God gave him everything in one). Tomoharu is very caring especially when it comes to his beloved and family. He will get mad if you harm them (i really don't wanna see that) and he is a secret yandere his favorite color is blue and his favorite numbers are ichi=1 and roku=6.

Word limit (not really): 196

MASAYUME~


	6. Character Analysis 5- Mayumi Shirozaki

Name: Mayumi Shirozaki

Age: 18

Looks: Picture above

Likes: Not sure yet, having mixed emotions

Dislikes: BUGS, ghosts, CLOWNS, anything that has to do with physical attributes, dogs, cats (animals overall)

Personality: He gets scared very easily, gets nosebleeds (because he produces too much blood) and is very clumsy and not good with anything that has to do with physical abilities (basically he's a fragile person), he also suffers from anemia even though he produces enough blood (weird right), he gets sick easily and has to go to the doctor 3 days every week. He DOES NOT like vegetables and fruits except for a few selected ones. He is also one of them rich kids, but acts mature, is a tsundere and gets flustered and embarrassed very easily.

Word limit (not really): 134

MASAYUME~


	7. Character Analysis 6- Ashikaga Hiroko-

 Name: Ashikaga Hiroko

Age: 18

Looks: Picture above

Likes: Miyuki

Dislikes: None

Personality: Ashikaga is a stoic person who shows little to no expressions, he's silent and wears a mask that covers his nose and mouth, and he wears black nail polish and has ear piercings. He's rich but he lives alone, he only shows his true emotion towards Miyuki and his rivals. He has a special ability (which is revealed later) and his eyes turn red. He reads books or play chess during his free time. He only speaks when spoken to and is very obedient. He too attends the same high school as everyone else and gets high grades.

A/N: (I'm done know because I'm lost, lazy and got writer's block)

Word limit (not really): 130


	8. Chapter I

On cold Autumn nights just like this one, a gentle breeze blows. The trees become bare as their leaves slowly flutter to the ground covering the barren Earth with assorted colours ranging from light oranges to a dusty brown. One would think that on such a night like this it would be considered as beautiful or majestic. All except one person.

Ragged breaths could be heard as he kept running, praying to the God that they wouldn't catch up to him. Never in his life has he ever ran this fast, even though he was part of the track team. 

Trying to avoid bushes and shrubs or pieces of branches jutting out from the sides of old, decaying trees as he tried to find a way out of this cold and lifeless place, as the creatures of the day were fast asleep, leaving the creatures of the night burning with desire and hunger; dominating the night as if they were the kings of darkness.

Turning to look behind, he saw that they were no longer on his trail, but even if that was so he still ran for his dear life. No way in hell was he ever going to let his guard down for even a single second.

His legs were aching for a rest, and his throat was starting to burn and became parched as it yearned for even just a single drop of water. His chest ached, his heart pumping faster than it was supposed to be, sweat rolling down his cheek as his hair clung to his face. 

Did life not love him? Does it enjoy seeing him in pain and suffering? Does it get joy from watching him constantly get hurt over and over again? Does it get a kick out of enjoying his misery?

He couldn't even answer his own questions, as he had no clue as to what life had in store.

But he did know one thing

LIFE HATED HIM

How sickening and cruel life is. Truly terrifying

"Come out, come out wherever you are are~" a voice cooed out into the lonely cold night air. That voice was so sickening to his ears, that it made him want to throw up and never be able to hear again. He had found a log big enough to fit his body, and took refuge in it, as he tried to calm his breath and silence himself so that they couldn't find him. Frost could be seen coming out of his mouth in labored and short breaths. He covered his mouth with his hands to silence the whimpers he sounded. He felt how cold they were as he slightly shivered to the touch.

His breath hitched and his eyes widened as he heard footsteps coming closer to his hiding place. Tears started to pool at in his eyes, to say that he was scared was an understatement.

He was TERRIFIED

Trembling slightly as his heart rate began to pace quickly again, he waited in anticipation and discomfort for anymore sounds of those brazen footsteps that haunted him in his dreams. When he heard nothing but dead silence, dread filled his body and the only reassurance of sound he heard was his own erratic breathing that he tried to muffle as much as possible. He started to hear those footsteps walk again crunching the fallen leaves beneath its feet, but what made matters worst is that the footsteps had doubled more than twice its original.

This was bad. This was really bad

 They continued to walk around looking for any signs of where he might be hiding, but soon his heart dropped when here heard a certain sentence he wishes he would never have to hear

"There he is"

Now he was really scared. The tears rolled down his eyes as he tried to get a hold of himself and not breakdown. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, until they suddenly came to a halt. For a few seconds nothing could be heard, his heart was beginning to pick up again, the sweat rolled more profoundly down his cheeks along with his tears, every single second in the moment felt as if time was a ticking bomb, it seemed like it took ages for a sound to be heard, but nothing but eerie silence greeted him. As he almost for a second thought that it was same, he immediately regretted his decision, because there were six pairs of glowing eyes staring at him through the holes in the log. His heart dropped and his eyes widened as they all said two words that made his already pale skin grow paler. And they were  

"FOUND YOU"

To Be Continued

A/N: Hello there I finally updated this story lol, and I have made changes to this from the previous one so I hope you enjoy it, until next time.

Word Count: 818

Masayume


	9. Chapter II

In the previous chapter

 

Now he was really scared. The tears rolled down his eyes as he tried to get a hold of himself and not breakdown. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, until they suddenly came to a halt. For a few seconds nothing could be heard, his heart was beginning to pick up again, the sweat rolled more profoundly down his cheeks along with his tears, every single second in the moment felt as if time was a ticking bomb, it seemed like it took ages for a sound to be heard, but nothing but eerie silence greeted him. As he almost for a second thought that it was same, he immediately regretted his decision, because there were six pairs of glowing eyes staring at him through the holes in the log. His heart dropped and his eyes widened as they all said two words that made his already pale skin grow paler. And they were  

"FOUND YOU"

 

Several pairs of hands made their way to touch his body, and confine him in their grasps. Desperate cries escaped from him as he tried  to stay away from those prying hands as much as possible, but it seemed as if luck was not on his side. The endless feeling of anxiety coating him with fear as he didn't want to live like this anymore. He saw them reaching for him trying to touch his cold and bruised body with their impure hands that only thought of ravishing him. Those eyes staring at him as if he were an extraordinary species that has never been seen before. 

Those monsters were slowly creeping up on him leaving him no room for escape. His mind going mad thinking of possible ways to get out. His scent urging them to just take him then and there. He did not even get to process what was happening in that moment when he was suddenly pulled out of his hiding spot, a yelp escaped from his once smooth lips now turned cold and chapped. 

"No!" he yelled "Don't touch me!", he struggled to get away, but even as those words were said the hands did not cease their actions and continued to pull him closer to them. 

"Please...." he barely whispered the tears continuously fell down staining whatever was beneath with the salty liquid. He felt the strength leaving him as he slowly felt himself stop struggling. Soon he was brought back out into the night cold air. Those many pairs of eyes endlessly watching him, never letting him out of their sight. He lowered his to the ground looking anywhere but up in front of him, he didn't want to see them any at all for the rest of his life.

"Aww don't be like that~ sweet angel, we just came back to take our property back to where he belongs" a masculine voice teasingly said. He narrowed his eyes when hearing that voice, he used to enjoy listening to that voice, but now it was just mocking and reminding of the nice memories he used to have of it. 

"I'm not a property of any one of you" he spat back in disgust. How dare they even think that he belonged to any of them. 

"I don't believe you have any opinion in this situation, we are your owners and whether you like it or not is of no concern to us" another voice said as they wrapped their arms around his waist, their hot breath hit his ears, that made him involuntarily shudder. He tried to free himself from the grasp, but unfortunately their grip was much stronger than he had anticipated.

"L-let go of me" he stuttered as he felt more arms wrap around him. As much as he wanted to push them away it sort of made him feel good, due to the warmth he was getting after being surrounded by cold air for most of the time. 

"You know we can't do that after we finally got what we came for" a third voice spoke, his voice was deep and melodious. This voice was the favorite out of all the other voices he's heard, but he knew he couldn't be too comfortable with that voice, for it was just like a wolf in sheep clothing. Soon he felt something sharp sink into his skin at his neck, a pained gasp left his lips as his eyes closed tightly to bare the pain. He was being bitten by one of them.

"Nghh" he moaned as the person was still biting his neck, soon he felt a warm and slimy sensation on his ears, that made his face suddenly flush a deep scarlet colour. He would never admit it, but he had stated to enjoy how these people were starting to ravish him. The hands trailing over his now hot body made him feel an indescribable pleasure, as he tied to sustain and hold back his voice so that they wouldn't get the victory of making him feel good. 

Hands started to go under his shirt and trail up and down his torso, as his lower regions started to feel immense pleasure from the actions that were being done to him. His eyes widened when he felt a somewhat muscular hand grip his pants and start to rub against him in a very seductive manner. Trying to hold back his moans he gripped onto the person infront of him and tightly held onto them as he tightly closed his eyes trying to ignore that subliming feeling of delight. 

"Now now, don't be like that, I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours, so open them now" a hand made it way to his chin as it was lifted up as (e/c) met an alluring pair of brownish-gold eyes. Those very eyes pierced through his soul, and made him uncomfortable as he was now aware that soft lips were placed on his own chapped ones, as he was brought into a very deep kiss. 

He was being dominated even though he didn't back down from the person kissing him. He started to feel dizzy as his mind went hazy. A knot started to form in the pit of his belly that his legs began to tremble and he desparately held onto the same person infront of him as he moaned into the lip contact he was sharing. Soon he broke free from the kiss, and started to breathed heavily and bent over still grasping the shirt for dear life. Just as he was about o release and go into euphoria a loud beep sounded and startled him.

Gasping in surprise and covered in sweat, he opened his eyes quickly and looked around his surroundings. The scenery had suddenly changed, as he saw that he was no longer in the forest, but in what seemed to be a bedroom.

His bedroom

Clenching his shirt where his heart was, he heavily breathed as he looked down at his now soaked pants filled with his lubricant fluid, his hair clinging to his face.

"Miyuki sweetie?, It's time to get up or you're going to be late for school" a figure said sweetly as they opened the door to the room and poked their head in.

"Huh, What's the matter?", the feminine voice said as worried eyes glanced at her son who looked as pale as a ghost.

"....." no awnser came but silence at first, but then a reply was given that could barley be heard.

"It's nothing mom" the male known as Miyuki said, as he looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him thinking that what he said was true and his smile seemed genuine.

"Okay sweetie, breakfast is ready when you come downstairs...Okay?", his mom said as she saw him nod his head when she closed the door.

But what she didn't know as that as soon as she left, that smile on his face had disappeared in an instance and was replaced into an emotionless stare, that slowly turned into a face filled with fear.

"Fuck..." he whispered as he grabbed a fist full of his hair, with his bangs covering his eyes creating a shadow over them. He silently cried as he was filled with shame with the thoughts he had going through his mind.

Should he feel afraid of this? 

Who were those people?

Why did they do those things to him?

But the thought that his mind mostly lingered on was the fact that

'WAS IT REALLY JUST ONLY A DREAM?'

To Be Continued

A/N: Oh my~ Oh my~, What's this?~. Our dear protagonist just had a very livid dream?~. Well isn't that a surprise~. I just hope it really was just a dream and not actually going to happen. 

Until next time~

Word count (not really): 1481 words

 

Masayume~


End file.
